Major Minus
by A.J. Menendez
Summary: From the ashes of the Galactic Empire rose the First Order. Upon realizing the Senate could not protect the New Republic, Leia Organa formed the Resistance. With the First Order's threat of war spreading throughout the galaxy, the only hope of stopping it is left in the hands of a defected Stormtrooper, a pilot, a droid, a Force-sensitive rebel, and a Scavenger.
1. Prologue

_They got one eye watching you_  
 _One eye on what you do_  
 _So be careful who it is you're talking to_  
 _They got one eye watching you_  
 _One eye on what you do_  
 _So be careful what it is you're trying to do_

-Major Minus; **from Coldplay**

* * *

Power. Something so many people strive for. The very thing that led to so many wars and battles throughout galactic history. Why were people and aliens alike so fascinated with it? So _obsessed_ with it? It seemed as though no matter _what_ happened — no matter how many wars were fought or people slaughtered — the need for power would only grow more and more out of control. How could the galactic community hope to survive such a conflict? After the defeat of the Galactic Empire, after the signing of the peace treaty, the Imperial Starfleet disappeared. That should have been the first red flag. When the New Republic chose to cut down on their military forces, that should have been the second red flag. Leia Organa recognized the dangers in that. She tried to speak out but no one would listen to her. Leia Organa, who fought in the Rebel Alliance, who knew that demilitarizing the New Republic would leave them exposed, who knew the remains of the Empire couldn't be trusted, even _with_ a peace treaty in place. The Senate wouldn't listen to Leia due to her parentage. The Resistance would soon come into light, upon the realization that the Senate couldn't even _begin_ to protect the Republic.

As time went on, the Resistance grew in numbers. Many of the people who joined had past military experience, others came from all walks of life, from all kinds of backgrounds. Leia led them all effortlessly. But as the Resistance grew, something else started emerging. Something...very dangerous. The First Order. They formed from whoever was left after the Empire's collapse. They were inspired by the ideals of the Empire, but intended to make themselves stronger. The First Order already had a growing army, and they already had the support from Imperial sympathizers. Their threatening nature was quickly noticed by the Resistance, and Leia wasted no time when it came to action. The First Order and the Resistance fought many battles since their formation, both groups butting heads on what they believed would be best for the galaxy. Nothing seemed to be working. No amount of fighting, strategies, or expert piloting would be able to fix the damage both groups had done.

The galaxy, sadly, became divided on who they believed were right. Those who supported the First Order lived typically wealthier lives, if they weren't wealthy already. Those who supported the Resistance were more-so hiding away somewhere, nearly impossible to find. Resistance supporters had to be careful, never knowing who may be affiliated with the enemy, never knowing when they might be attacked. It was a harsh reality, but one everyone had to embrace, whether they liked it or not.

 **_0_0_0_0_**

Genevieve Falconer was a rebel, born and raised. For generations, her family stood alongside such groups — fighting side by side with their comrades in every war, battle, and invasion. The Falconers believed wholeheartedly that rebellions would help lead to a better future; though that "better future" never seemed to come. Decades of fighting and loss left Genevieve's family heartbroken and exhausted, though that spark of hope remained. It was truly a special thing, being able to hold onto such a feeling after everything that has been seen and experienced. Genevieve, however, wasn't a seasoned rebel vet like a majority of her remaining family. Her older brother was an X-Wing pilot, her younger sister a Resistance Trooper. Genevieve's parents, Lupita and Frankie, fought in the Rebel Alliance; hell, her remaining uncles and aunts fought in the Rebel Alliance, as well. Every member of the Falconer family fought in some kind of rebellion, believing with every fiber of their being that they were representing the good cause. Genevieve believed that, too. But, unlike her family, the twenty-one year old was not a pilot or a Trooper, not even a very good fighter to begin with. Genevieve was a mechanic. She wasn't an _outstanding_ one, either. Leia made her a mechanic because she saw how well she worked with the others, how she seemed to generally understand the make-up of some of their machinery.

Genevieve remembered the day her parents found out about her position. They tried convincing Leia to give her a shot at fighting, but the general wasn't having it. She believed the twenty-one year old had a shot being a mechanic. In Leia's eyes, she saw the potential Genevieve had in such a field.

"She'll need more training, if you expect her to go out and fight," had been Leia's words to her parents. "She's not as skilled in combat as the rest of your family."

Needless to say, Genevieve's parents weren't too thrilled about her post, but she tried assuring them that being a mechanic wasn't too bad. She'd be able to help repair damaged X-Wings, among other things. Her contribution in _that_ area was helping keeping people alive. Lupita and Frankie weren't as convinced, believing each of their children should be out fighting the First Order. For Genevieve, it upset her knowing her parents weren't as satisfied as she was.

Being a mechanic was a dangerous job in its own right. All the mechanics had to remember to wear all the protective gear at all costs. They had to figure out how to repair damages in a split second should their stations be under siege. If something wasn't working correctly, they'd have to figure out in the blink of an eye and hope they can fix it. Being a mechanic was no fighting position, but Genevieve found it exhausting and overwhelming in its own way, though she felt a sense of contribution. That had to count for something, right?

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **I know, I know — this chapter is short and poorly written. It's the first time I've ever written a STAR WARS story, so if you guys could be patient with me, I'd appreciate it. On top of that, I'm new to the fandom, so my knowledge on all things STAR WARS is very shaky, and there will be moments where I'll probably get things incorrect. Should that happen, I'd be more than accepting to get help from you guys. I'm being serious, too. I'd really hate to get anything wrong and then be told about it later on. For me, no one should have to go through something like that.**

 **Nothing in the STAR WARS fandom belongs to me. All I own are my OCs and the subplots I put in.**

 **If you guys liked this story, don't hesitate to favorite/follow/review. Also, don't forget to add your own input on how I can improve. Constructive criticism is always important! Other than that, I digress.**

 **Thanks, guys!**

 **A.J. Menendez**


	2. Chapter 1

_"I would like to believe this is a story I'm telling. I need to believe it. I must believe it. Those who can believe that such stories are only stories have a better chance. If it's a story I'm telling, then I have control over the ending. There will be an ending, to the story, and real life will come after it. I can pick up where I left off."_

-Offred; **from Ch. 7 of the Handmaid's Tale**

* * *

Steady breathing. In and out; in and out. Firm concentration, okay? Don't get distracted. Remember to breathe, remember to stay as still as possible. At least for now. _Focus_ on that hairbrush. It's been pretty quiet lately, so take in as much practice as possible. Just remember to...

"Genevieve!"

The shout of her name, with the slamming of a fist on her door, caused the twenty-one year old to let out a surprised shriek. She should've expected someone to come by her room eventually, she just didn't expect it to be so soon. Genevieve had gone to her room in order to have some privacy so she could get some practicing done. It had been almost a full week since the last time the Resistance and the First Order clashed; while the temporary peace and quiet was nice, it was also unnerving. Usually, the First Order was looking for some way to cause problems — be it attacking a nearby system or trying to enslave planets through terrorism and fear — and the Resistance would have to come in and stop them. But, for some reason, there was nothing going on. Well, that wouldn't be entirely correct. While it a confrontation between them had been on a standstill, there was always something going on.* Leia had told everyone to make themselves ready for any form of attack from the First Order — check all weapons, bomber ships, and X-Wings; make sure every blaster is fully functional; check and recheck every engine on every ship. She wanted to ensure her soldiers were ready when the time came. For Genevieve, she had double, even _triple_ , checked every single major function of her ship. She may not be the best mechanic in the Resistance, but she was very thorough.

Another slam on the door. "Genevieve, I know you're in there!" It was her sister, Alessia. The nineteen year old was a naturally impatient person, a trait that was definitely inherited by their mother, Lupita. To make matters worse, Alessia's attitude tended to be less than satisfactory. Another slam. "Can you come out already?" Alessia shouted. "Farrah has been telling me to look for you."

With a groan, Genevieve stood from her bed and hurried to her door. Farrah Clarkson was her supervisor, having served as the Resistance's head mechanic for quite some time. For Genevieve, she didn't exactly care for Farrah all that much; she found the older woman to be too strict, too serious. While war was something that made people serious and strict, it was something that Clarkson took to whole new level.

Opening her door, Genevieve glared at her younger sister. Alessia simply rolled her eyes as she started walking away. "I was taking a break, you know that, _right_?" the twenty-one year old exclaimed.

"I don't care if you were _sleeping_ ," Alessia snapped. "Get back to your station before Farrah flips her shit."

With a huff, Genevieve slammed her door behind her. Alessia may be a good fighter, but she had a generally terrible attitude.

 **-Major Minus-***

"You're late." Farrah shot a glare Genevieve's way as they walked through the ship's engine room. "You're lucky you have Alessia who's willing to go look for you. Honestly, I don't understand what General Organa was thinking when she assigned you here."

"She thought I had a shot at fixing things," Genevieve interrupted, "not bickering and wasting more time."

Farrah's glare intensified. "Don't go thinking just because a _princess_ has a soft spot for you, you'll get away from any punishments," she growled. "You're under _my_ supervision. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good," the older woman grumbled. "Get to work."

Genevieve glared after Farrah as she walked away. Again, she didn't really care for her supervisor all that much. Farrah took everything too seriously, and apparently having someone as important as Leia assign you to a place based on skill was a burden in Farrah's eyes. Scoffing, Genevieve started on her work. The idea that Leia had some kind of soft spot for her was preposterous. The general treated all her people equally, no matter what. Genevieve didn't get any special treatment, and Leia didn't go assigning her to be a mechanic because she favored the young woman over anyone else. It had been skill that led the twenty-one year old to being a mechanic, nothing more. Genevieve's parents may have been unhappy with the decision, but once Leia had her mind set on something, it was hard to change it.

"You okay?" Turning her head slightly, Genevieve saw Kia, a mechanic just a year or two younger than her. The two women had a pretty close friendship, mainly because of their closeness in age. When Genevieve nodded, Kia gave a sympathetic smile. "Farrah's a bitch," she said quietly, leaning over a bit so they could talk quieter. "We all know it. The way _I_ see it, she doesn't like how young her workers are becoming."

"You'd think she'd be _happy_ the Resistance has so many young followers," Genevieve grumbled. "General Organa can't run a military without younger and stronger soldiers."

Kia nodded. "The Resistance wouldn't be what it is without people like Farrah or Leia," she sighed. "As miserable as some of them are, they're important in their own way."

Genevieve simply nodded in response.*

 **-Major Minus-**

For Genevieve, the remainder of her day was rather uneventful. It was the same routine for her. She repaired any minor repairs that needed inspecting; she helped with checking and stocking weapons; she made sure the engines of every vehicle they had was running smoothly. Genevieve's schedule may have seemed busy with all the things she had to do, but it was stuff she'd done plenty of times before. It was so ingrained into her, it was ordinary to her, almost boring. Of course, when it came time for any attacks against the First Order, _that_ was when it was exciting. When there were those damned standstills, Genevieve was _dying_ for something to happen. She didn't have to be a soldier or a pilot to crave that adventurous feeling.

But, sadly, there was that nagging voice in the back of Genevieve's head that reminded her of Farrah's previous words. The ones about how punishment should not go ignored. That could mean a lot of things. Farrah either planned some unnecessary penalty for Genevieve's behavior and tardiness, or she'll get Leia involved, or she'll get Genevieve's family _and_ Leia involved — in all honesty, there could be a number of different scenarios involving Farrah coming up with an over the top punishment, which would definitely include the aforementioned people. For Genevieve, she found all of those scenarios to be frustrating. Mostly because they _could_ happen. And as the day progressed, the thought of the twenty-one year old having to endure something like _any_ of the frameworks she thought of made her stress. Genevieve didn't want Leia or her family to think of her as someone who didn't take her job seriously. She felt her contribution to the Resistance was just as important as the next guy's, but there were moments she found herself unable to really work well with certain people. Farrah happened to be one of those people.

With a frustrated sigh, the young woman buried her face in her hands. All she wanted was to go back to her room and resume her practice. That always made her feel better; it helped clear her mind. She didn't want to feel so stressed out. But, however, much to Genevieve's dismay, all she could do was wait and see what happened. She could only hope the whole ordeal she had with Farrah earlier would be left alone.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Guys, I'm really sorry for the wait on this chapter. I tried to get it done and up as soon as possible, but I got sidetracked by school and work. I know it may not seem like a valid excuse for some, but for me, school and work are a top priority. I tried to make this chapter as well written and interesting as possible, but it didn't turn out the way I hoped it would. I had to rewrite it a whole bunch of times because I didn't like how it originally turned out. If you guys could help me out with this story, point out what I could improve on and how to make the characters a little more interesting, I'd greatly appreciate it. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **STAR WARS does not belong to me. All I own are my OCs and the subplots I put in. If you've got ideas for OCs and/or subplots, PM me or leave a review.**

 **Like I've mentioned before, I am new to the STAR WARS fandom. I'm familiar with a lot of the big name characters (i.e. Luke, Leia, Darth Vader, R2-D2, etc.), but I'm guaranteeing you, when the time comes to write them in, I won't do it correctly. If you notice I write a character or other canon part of the franchise, like the Force or the Resistance for example, don't hesitate to let me know. The one thing I'd hate to have to deal with is writing something from STAR WARS incorrectly, then being told later, and having to pretty much rewrite this whole story to fix it. That's the main reason why I'm asking you for help early on. I'd like to get everything write the first time around so I won't have to change anything later on.**

 **Hopefully that little rant made sense.**

 **Let me know if there's anything that needs improvement.**

 **Thanks.**

 **A.J. Menendez**


	3. Chapter 2

_Well I was there on the day_  
 _They sold the cause for the queen,_  
 _And when the lights all went out_  
 _We watched our lives on the screen_  
 _I hate the ending myself,_  
 _But it started with an alright scene_

-Disenchanted; **from My Chemical Romance**

* * *

For Genevieve, it felt almost like the universe was working against her. All she wanted was to be able to finish her job and go back to her room. She still had enough energy in her to get some practice in, but it seemed as though there had to be a curve ball thrown in. After a long day of fixing little things, checking over the important stuff, and making sure everything ran smoothly, Genevieve got stopped, on her way to her room, by General Organa. Now, anyone in their right mind would know better than to disrespect Leia in any way, but Genevieve was fairly exhausted and wanted some downtime.

"You're a tough one to track down," Leia chuckled, falling into step with the mechanic. "Farrah said she's had some issues finding you sometimes."

With a snort, the twenty-one year old rolled her eyes. Of _course_ Farrah would be involved. Didn't the older woman say something about punishments not being ignored or something? Genevieve didn't care enough to remember.

"I've heard Farrah's a tough one to work with," Leia went on, "trust me, I know she's a bit... _overwhelming_ , but she knows how to do her job. She's got experience in something like this."

"I know," Genevieve responded, hoping to keep her tone civil.

With a snort of her own, Leia chuckled. "It's not a surprise you two don't like each other," she went on. "Pretty much everyone knows it. Thanks to Alessia, that is." Narrowing her eyes slightly, Genevieve knew she'd have to talk to her sister when they saw each other next. Alessia had no right to go around telling people about the mechanic's disagreements with her supervisor. "Look, Farrah came to me with the intention that I'd give you some kind of lecture. People have been getting a little antsy, and I'm guessing Farrah's one of them. Try not to take everything she says so personally, okay?"

"I'll try my best, ma'am," Genevieve sighed.

With a nod, Leia put a comforting hand on the young woman's shoulder. "That's a start," she sighed. "But I'd like to discuss something with you, all matters with Farrah aside."

"What would that be?"

"I think you know, Genevieve." The look on Leia's face made the twenty-one year old pale. Anyone who was close to the general was aware she was Force-sensitive, but Genevieve's lacking knowledge on the mystery of the Force made her believe she wouldn't be detected. While the young mechanic was hesitant to admit it — maybe in a bit of denial — she knew that she had to have _some_ connection to it; there had to be a reason why she of all people had the ability to use it. Genevieve never would've thought she'd be Force-sensitive; she thought she'd live her life in the Resistance, doing her part against the First Order. It was what Falconers did, anyway; do their best in their rebellions, hope to see a brighter future one day.

"You mean...?" Genevieve couldn't bring herself to finish, looking at the older woman anxiously. When Leia nodded, the young woman sighed. "I was hoping to go by undetected. It's...terrifying, having something like this."

"The Force can be overwhelming for those who don't understand it," Leia responded. "It's strong in my family. My brother, my _father_ , my..." Genevieve didn't miss the way Leia's tone seemed to wander off after that before quickly regaining her composure. "My brother, Luke, has more experience with the Force. He's a Jedi, understanding the Force was part of his training, among other things. _I_ , on the other hand, never trained like he did."

"Would he be able to teach me?"

A saddened look swept across Leia's face. "If we can find him," she murmured. "Luke's been in hiding for years, Genevieve. It'd be a miracle to even _find_ him."

For the Resistance, one of their biggest missions, aside from taking down the First Order, was finding Luke Skywalker, the infamous Jedi warrior. Finding him was essential to the progression of taking down their enemy. And while everyone who served under Leia was aware of her reputation, Luke's was beyond comprehension. It was almost deified. The generations that followed the Empire's collapse heard of how _Master_ _Skywalker_ managed to change Darth Vader's views on what he'd done. Stories were told on how he helped destroy both of the Empire's Death Stars. Grand tales were told on how he helped take down the Empire. Everything Luke had ever done in his life had been praised so much, inflated so enormously, it was hard to tell what was true and what was exaggerated. And for Genevieve, knowing such a powerful individual was alive somewhere, it gave her a flicker of something; something similar to _hope_. Should Skywalker choose to help the Resistance - which he hopefully would - he could help her with the Force. He could teach her to become stronger, to be the kind of fighter her parents wanted her to be.

"I could help look for him," she exclaimed. "Isn't that what we're trying to do, find him? I know I'm just a mechanic, but I could learn how to fly an X-Wing. I'd take a blaster, maybe even one of the pilots..."

"Genevieve, I need you _here_ ," Leia pressed. "And Luke...I don't know how or when we'll find him. I'd give anything to have him here, helping take down the First Order, but...it's not that easy."

Genevieve's shoulders slumped. Knowing that there was an actual _Jedi_ still alive out there, it was exciting but frightening. She'd grown up hearing glorified stories about them, with all their glories and perfections. The fleeting idea that _maybe_ Luke Skywalker could help Genevieve with the Force dimmed a little, knowing that, in a sense, Leia was right. Wherever her brother was, he was doing a good job at not wanting to be found.

"But we _will_ find him, right?" Genevieve asked, her voice soft.

"Yes. I believe we will."

 **-Major Minus-**

Genevieve Falconer found out she could use the Force when she was in her early teens. Part of her always felt as if there was something a little off, but she couldn't quite explain it. She had no words to properly say how it made her feel. It was because of her inability to explain it, and because of the fear it steadily instilled in her, that Genevieve decided to keep her Force-sensitivity a secret. She didn't want to put herself on anyone's radar, though she doubted she would. She wasn't particularly strong with the Force, anyway.* For the most part, Genevieve can move physical objects with the Force, and possessed slight precognition. And when she says slight, she means _slight_. Genevieve's precognitive abilities were just quick visions, too quick for her to really see or understand. It was frustrating, but she knew that if she allowed herself some time to practice, she'd be able to really _see_ what those visions were. Working with the Resistance, however, proved to make any alone time to actually do just that impossible.

The constant battles with the First Order, the need to gather more troops and information, the seemingly never ending danger the Resistance was in — it was both time consuming and exhausting. That added to Genevieve's need to not tell anyone about her sensitivity. There was so much going on that she'd never really get the opportunity to tell anyone, even if she really wanted to. Of course, though, Genevieve never _once_ considered that there may be other Force-sensitives on the Resistance. She never even thought _Leia_ would be one of those people.

With a sigh, the young woman ran a hand over her face. Genevieve had to keep herself in check. If she allowed herself to keep getting distracted, whether it be from the Force or the thought of Luke Skywalker being somewhere in the galaxy, then she'd be endangering the lives of her comrades. That was the _last_ thing she needed to be doing.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Another long wait for another ridiculously short and poorly written chapter. I'm so, so sorry for that, guys. I tried to get this up as quickly as possible, but I, again, got distracted by life. With school having picked up again and work getting crazy, I've been really preoccupied. I'm hoping you guys can overlook that, though.**

 **Nothing in the STAR WARS universe belongs to me. All I own are my OCs and the subplots I put in. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, don't hesitate to let me know.**

 **A question for you guys, how do you think I did in regards to writing Leia? I don't know if I wrote her character right, so I'd like some feedback. I'm sure I said it in the last chapter, but I am new to the STAR WARS fandom, and any help I can get on the canon characters is appreciated; especially when it comes to Luke, Leia, Han, and anyone else who makes an appearance in the newer adaptations.**

 **I'll wrap it up for now.**

 **Thanks for any support you can give.**

 **A.J. Menendez**


End file.
